Passion
by 0Danny0
Summary: Itachi tira um raro dia de folga e é incomodado pelo seu otouto, mas não esperava que esse estivesse sentindo sua falta.Yaoi, ItaxSasu, Lemon.


** Passion  
**Danny + Álibi :: 02/08/07

Ali- Fic de MSN que durou uns dias de diversão.

Dan -XD e foi muito divertido!

* * *

A porta de casa sempre era a mais segura.

Itachi descansava o corpo na madeira, perdendo o olhar e os pensamentos nas folhas secas que o outono lhe oferecia. O bairro Uchiha era realmente privilegiado em termos de beleza natural.

O garoto fechou os olhos tentando evitar os pensamentos homicidas - Ossos do ofício. O trabalho na ANBU lhe tomava todo o tempo e era bom de vez em quando poder respirar e sentir o cheiro das folhas morrerem aos pés da estação.

Mas não foi o cheiro ou passos, ou sequer uma voz que lhe despertou do transe. Um olhar infantil lhe caiu pesadamente sobre as costas e Itachi revirou os olhos para encontrar o seu proprietário. Apenas os pés firmes e pálidos foram formados em seu campo de visão, mas fora suficiente para descobrir seu dono.

- _Otouto_.

Sasuke chegou mais perto do seu _aniki_, meio que sorrindo.

Itachi levantara o corpo, sentando-se, batendo a palma da mão no chão, oferecendo um lugar ao seu lado para o menor como se dissesse "Sente-se aqui". Sasuke nada fez contra e aceitou o lugar, resignando-se ao silêncio.

Alguns minutos passados, Itachi observou de soslaio o irmão mais novo - Este estava um pouco sem jeito, sabe Deus por que, mexendo nas mãos e balançando de leve os pés.

- ... Algum problema, Sasuke? - O mais novo se assustou um pouco. O silêncio estava tão... Confortável. Engoliu a seco.

- Eu... Queria perguntar uma coisa, _nii-chan_... - Olhou para cima, ainda meio vermelho. - Você...

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando uma seqüência que demorara demais.

- ...Eu? Eu o que, Sasuke?

O garoto olhou para Itachi como se este, além de tantas coisas extraordinárias, pudesse também adivinhar seus pensamentos. Puro engano. E aquilo deixara apenas o irmão mais confuso ainda, mas Sasuke percebeu o deslize.

- Err... - Estava desconcertado, as maçãs do rosto se avermelhando. Itachi manteve-se em silêncio esperando a resposta do irmão: Mesmo sem pronunciar palavra alguma Itachi sabia pôr uma boa pressão para o garoto soltar o resto da frase.

- Bem... - O garoto tomou ar, tentando conter o rosto rubro e revirou os olhos para algumas árvores alaranjadas. - Você está muito... Distante... Nii-san... - O garoto suspirou. Itachi pousou seus olhos no rosto do menino que, ao tentar olhar o irmão, corou fortemente. - E... Eu queria ficar pelo menos hoje com você... - O garoto engoliu em seco novamente, como se pudesse comer um pouco de coragem. - A sós.

Itachi sorriu. O garoto sorriu embaraçado e levou seus olhos negros ao chão. Sentiu um peso sobre sua cabeça e notou que era a mão carinhosa do irmão lhe afagando os cabelos.

- E o quê mais? - Itachi surpreendeu o menor.

- H-hãn? - Sasuke olhou nos olhos do irmão, porém arrependeu-se. "B-bem eu... Queria... Apenas mesmo... Ficar com você..." Não acreditava, estava mesmo gaguejando! Que Idiota!

Itachi sorriu novamente, seu irmão realmente ficava bonitinho quando corado. Sasuke arriscou dar uma olhadela no irmão, assustando-se ao vê-lo sorrindo. E o olhando.

Sasuke então enrubesceu... Mesmo.

- E o que quer fazer...? - Sasuke conseguiu se desconcertar ainda mais ao ouvir as palavras do irmão.

- ...Qu-que tal... Ir às fontres...? - Se enrolara com as palavras. Sentia-se tão... Estúpido. Aff, como se sentia horrível quando estava com o irmão e gaguejava e falava errado... - D-digo...! ...Fontes... Tentou corrigir a si mesmo.

Itachi soltou um riso abafado, deixando Sasuke ainda mais sem jeito.

- Q-Qualé a graça!? A voz da criança um pouco mais alta e mais envergonhada.

O mais velho apenas cutucou levemente a testa do menino com dois dedos. Sasuke misturou o sentimento de vergonha ao de pirraça do irmão e fez uma cara emburrada, ainda corada.

- Se você quer as fontes... - Itachi fez uma pausa perturbadora e mesmo o garoto, mesmo ciente da resposta, sentiu-se incomodado. - Vamos às fontes.

O mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja que insistia em lhe atrapalhar a visão, sentindo uma brisa suave levar algumas folhas embora. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam um pouco longe, mas tentou fingir com um sorriso para o consangüíneo que nada de errado acontecia.

Sasuke corou novamente ao ver a expressão do irmão e resolveu seguir o caminho na frente, mas foi abordado pelo rapaz.

- Não vai levar toalhas?

Itachi insistiu em pegar as peças, mas o garoto não deixou. E realmente sentia que estava fazendo um papel patético na frente do mais velho. Foi até os quartos com uma pressa tamanha, como se pudesse deixar o pudor para trás, e retirou as típicas toalhas brancas do quarto do mais velho, levando-as até a área das termas onde seu irmão já lhe esperava.

- Aqui, nii-san! - Sasuke fez um bico mimado que Itachi não chegou a ver.

O assassino ainda tinha seus olhos cansados perdidos em qualquer lugar que Sasuke não pôde achar. E era isso o que lhe corroia: A desatenção. Seus conhecidos, seus primos, vizinhos, seu próprio pai. Todos eles tinham apenas seus olhos voltados para o Itachi, o prodígio Uchiha, e mesmo quando estava a sós com o próprio irmão, sentia que o rapaz não tinha cabeça para a companhia do garoto.

Sasuke baixou os olhos sem reação e sentiu-se absurdamente solitário.

Itachi não fez por menos, desatou as bandagens das canelas e começou a se despir absorto nos próprios pensamentos enquanto o garoto acompanhava os passos do mais velho como se quisesse decifrá-los. O rapaz organizou as roupas numa área limpa que não pudesse ser atingida pela água e se direcionou até as termas, ainda em silêncio.

Sasuke suspirou, sem saber o que fazer. Sabia que havia algo que não era somente com ele: Algo também martirizava seu irmão. Mas de forma alguma seria capaz de desfazer aquele mistério, e tinha consciência clara disso.

- Otouto. - A voz do mais velho soou mais para as pedras do que para o garoto, que começou a se despir ainda com o sentimento preso no peito. Ou a falta de. Como era aquela palavra que definia aquele sentimento confuso e cheio de coisas tristes? Não se lembrava da palavra... Nem do sentimento. Mas estava o sentindo.

Sasuke olhou o irmão.

-_N-nani onii-san_? - Merda! Tinha que parar de gaguejar!

Itachi fizera um momento de silêncio e fechou os olhos. Aquela água parecia estar maravilhosamente quente... E Sasuke de alguma forma se sentia estranho. Olhou para o irmão, que soltava seus cabelos, não tão longos, porém nada curtos - Olhou-o ainda se sentindo estranho, achando seu irmão tão... Diferente. Diferente hoje, quer dizer, mais diferente hoje. Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos que nem deveriam entrar em sua mente naquele momento. Itachi mergulhou boa parte do corpo, escondendo-se até o nariz.

-Sasuke... - o Uchiha chamado olhou para o outro - O que você quer? Está calado demais.

O moreno olhou para baixo. Ele era tão transparente assim? Seus sentimentos eram tão claros assim...? Essas e muitas outras perguntas parecidas estavam rondando sua mente de criança, confundindo-o. Não sabia que resposta dar para o irmão.

- _Nandemonai_... - Olhou para as várias pedras da terma e outros lugares. Itachi olhou para as mãos do irmão fora da fonte, que mostravam preocupação, ansiedade. O garoto tinha o costume de mexer nas próprias mãos.

- Fale a verdade, _Baka_.

Após última palavra do irmão apenas um suspiro surgiu entre os lábios do mais novo. As mãos se entrelaçavam e desencontravam assim como seus próprios pensamentos. Os olhos do moreno de cabelos longos encararam o menino com alguma vida finalmente. Sasuke resolveu deixar os lamentos de lado e aproveitar a brecha para encarar os olhos do irmão, se controlando para as maçãs de seu rosto não avermelharem (tanto). Por alguns segundos ambos tentaram ler os gestos um do outro, mas sem sensação alguma de disputa. Apenas conforto... Conforto.

E foi essa a palavra que estalou na mente do mais velho, que sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento por não ter observado antes. Estava tão acostumado ao isolamento que esquecera de que tinha algo realmente importante tentando abandonar o orgulho para lhe pedir um pouco de atenção.

- Sasuke... - O rapaz falou, ainda pesquisando as palavras para o momento. O garoto percebeu o leve desconcerto do irmão e apenas sorriu docemente.

- Obrigado, nii-san.

Itachi nada falou, apenas encarou o mais novo com certa curiosidade (e, por que não dizer, orgulho?).

Chamou o mais novo com a mão - um gesto bastante conhecido pelo menor, principalmente por ser segundos antes de este lhe desferir um pequeno e irritante tapa com dois dedos. Isto o deixou um pouco mais a vontade e seus dedos pararam de brigar entre si. O garoto se despiu e se foi até a água cálida, que lhe acolheu escondendo os seus sentimentos.

Itachi sentiu uma estranha vontade quando viu o seu irmão entrar na água. Sentiu vontade de pegá-lo no colo e se desculpar pela falta e carência que deixara se concentrar no menor... Vontade de acolhê-lo... E de beijá-lo. Beijá-lo _mesmo_. - Balançou a cabeça. Não podia ter esses pensamentos errados com o caçula! Mas antes que pudesse se recompuser sentiu o menor lhe abraçando e um arrepio pela espinha causado pelo abraço. No que... Seu irmão estava pensando?

- O que...? - Sasuke ainda estava abraçando o mais velho e piorou a situação de Itachi quando pôs suas pernas em volta da cintura do irmão.

"Calma Itachi... Calma. Ele é só o Sasuke, seu irmãozinho." - Tentava acalmar-se mentalmente. Tentava.

- Huuun, nii-chan,,,! – Sasuke sussurrou dengoso, pedindo para ser atacado.

- Pare, Sasuke...! - Respondeu o mais velho com um traço de nervosismo. Revirava os olhos no nada, procurando fugir dos sentimentos. Até jogou um pouco da água no rosto para evitar algo indevido, mas de nada adiantou. O garoto grudara nas suas costas, suas pernas macias recostadas pela sua cintura, o corpo respirando tão vivo quanto nenhum outro que despedaçara. O corpo do menor lhe tentando como nenhum outro.

Sasuke recostou o rosto nos ombros do irmão, que sentiu a água morna lhe escorrer dos cabelos. Em resposta e, ao mesmo tempo, prisão de si mesmo, afagou os cabelos do garoto e só.

- Nii-san... Eu te amo tanto.

Itachi sentiu o estômago gelar. Por que o garoto não dissera isso em outra hora?

- Otouto... - Itachi sequer pôde responder. O garoto o apertara mais ainda contra si, enterrando o rosto no corpo do irmão como se este pudesse ser absolutamente seu.

Possessão era algo de família afinal.

Os sentimentos do mais velho transbordaram ao receberem as palavras de amor. O rapaz se desvencilhou do abraço do garoto, mas antes que pudesse deixá-lo deprimido com a "rejeição" o moreno deslizou os nós dos dedos carinhosamente pelo rosto do menino e aproximou perigosamente seu rosto ao dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu também te amo.

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto ferver pela proximidade do outro. Abaixou seus olhos levemente, a visão dos lábios aparentemente macios do irmão.

-N-nii-san...- Estava feliz pela 'declaração' do maior.

A pequena fala do garoto só fez Itachi se aproximar mais ainda. Os lábios estavam quase se tocando. Quase. O moreno mais velho sentiu seu coração dar de uma vez só umas três batidas seguidas e seu rosto ficar levemente vermelho. Aproximou então o pouco que faltava, fazendo os lábios se encostarem – E riu internamente, pois acabara de ter o primeiro beijo do irmão.

Sasuke paralisara. O que inferno era aquilo que estava acontecendo? O menor enrubesceu violentamente, será possível que todo o sangue de seu corpo tenha ido de uma só vez para sua cabeça? Acordara do transe quando sentiu a mão que estava depositada em seu rosto ir descendo para seu pequeno ombro e enfim sentiu verdadeiramente seus lábios nos do irmão. Num daqueles selinhos, entretanto demorado.

Itachi se afastou um pouco e sorriu levemente.

-O...O qu-que foi isso ,nii-chan? - Perguntou o menor sem jeito e com a mente vazia. Tudo que tinha em sua mente eram as imagens do que acabara de acontecer. Mas o que tinha acontecido ali afinal? Sentiu o peito acelerar descompassado. Seus olhos procuravam algum significado pueril para a atitude do moreno, mas nada lhe veio à mente... Se houvesse algum peso na consciência da criança talvez o garoto conseguisse pronunciar algumas palavras conexas, mas tudo o que conseguia fazer era bater os lábios à procura de alguma resposta para si mesmo. Resposta dada pelo seu irmão ao puxar-lhe pela nuca e novamente unir os lábios macios dos consangüíneos.

O menino não resistiu em momento algum - pelo contrário, apertava os dedos na pele macia do irmão, seu corpo pedindo o garoto para si. Itachi, ao apartar do segundo selinho, colou seu corpo ao do garoto e o arrastou contra uma das pedras da terma. O garoto apertou o braço do moreno e levantou a face à espera de uma terceira reação. Itachi tomou os lábios do mais novo e forçou uma abertura entre eles, deslizando a língua pelo local. Sasuke retribuiu com uma intensidade mais frágil, deixando um suspiro tentador escapar ao finalizar o beijo.

Itachi provavelmente já perdera quase todo o senso que tinha. Ao se afastar um pouco dos pequenos lábios do menor e abrir os olhos lentamente, sentiu algo em si pulsar forte. Algo que não deveria pulsar.

- ...Hnn... - Sasuke gemeu baixinho quando sentiu os lábios do irmão atacando seu pescoço, oferecendo outros carinhos: Alguns sensíveis como beijos, outros mais possessivos como leves mordiscas e marcas da pele sugada sem dó.

Itachi sentiu mais vontade de ter o irmão para si após escutar outro gemido pequeno sair de seus lábios finos.

O mais novo levou sua pequena mão até os cabelos do irmão, onde alisou carinhosamente e, ao sentir as carícias descerem pelo corpo, apertou fortemente as madeixas.

-I-itachi... – Sasuke gemeu baixinho o nome do irmão, fazendo-o sentir um prazer incontrolável. Pegou então os braços do menor e calmamente e os prendeu na pedra com apenas uma mão. Logo após beijou novamente a pele do pescoço do irmãozinho, lentamente indo para os ombros e voltou aos lábios novamente, onde lhe deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior, aproveitando-se da boca entreaberta. Novamente Sasuke gemeu, porém não tão baixo.

Sasuke sentiu o baixo ventre formigar e a água cálida apenas o estimulava ainda mais. No momento seguinte os olhos dos irmãos se encontraram, olhos que nada diziam. Apenas se admiravam.

Itachi sentiu a consciência pesar sobre seus atos. Se soubessem? Eram irmãos afinal, este deveria estar protegendo-o dos males do mundo e aquelas coisas clichês e responsáveis que os irmãos fazem apenas de impulso... Mas ele não só o fazia, mas também queria o irmão apenas para si. Era algo... Maior. A ponto de todos os seus escrúpulos se esvaírem.

E esvaíram por completo quando seu irmão sussurrou seu nome levantou o rosto um pouco para a direita, esperando novamente as carícias por volta do pescoço. Convidando-o.

Itachi prontamente ignorou todos os pensamentos sobre 'postura' e 'sociedade', apertando o pulso do garoto em seguida. Beijou o pescoço do menino, mordiscou, sugou. Sentia a respiração do menor se agitar e antes de lhe selar outro beijo pôde ver seus olhos semicerrados e a pele pálida levemente rubra.

- Sasuke. – Dissera, os lábios ainda próximos o suficiente para se roçarem durante as falas.

- Itachi... - O garoto se esforçou para dizer alguma coisa entre os lábios do irmão. - Eu te amo. - Sussurrou. E foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar, pois o irmão lhe tomou os lábios violentamente, um beijo profundo e lascivo.

Sasuke abriu os olhos levemente quando sentiu uma das mãos do outro largar um de seus braços. Sentiu-se aliviado, mas nem sabia por quê. Entretanto sua 'alegria' foi para o espaço quando o seu irmão depositou sua mão no baixo ventre, fazendo sua face puxar o sangue se todo seu corpo para sua cabeça novamente.

- N-nani...? - Sasuke apenas conseguira formular esta pergunta. Itachi, mesmo estando muito concentrado na pele branca e macia do irmão, o olhou. Obviamente sentia que fazia algo errado, mas não queria parar - não queria e sentia que não mais podia.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e corou, soltando um gemido ainda baixo, quando sentiu a mão de Itachi começar a acariciar seu ponto intimo.

- P-pára nii-chan... P-por... Hn... Favor... - Itachi se perdia mais ouvindo os gemidos entre as palavras que o outro falava com a voz baixa e infantil.

- ...Não. - Falou, tentando ficar firme. Falhou ao sentir o seu amado irmão pôr sua mão livre em seu peito.

Se ainda havia alguma coisa ainda sóbria em si, perdeu toda.

Itachi era o exato tipo de homem que passava algumas noites sem sono por causa de seus atos cruéis aos inimigos - e amigos, se for preciso. Mas também era o exato tipo de homem que se tinha algum objetivo, não importava a gravidade das decisões. Simplesmente o faria.

E Itachi queria ter o irmão não importando suas negações furtivas e lamentos. Ou os arrependimentos póstumos.

Massageou o membro do garoto, que pôs uma mão na boca tentando conter um gemido prolongado. O menino segurou a mão que lhe estimulava, em vão. Itachi usou seu próprio corpo para encurralar o irmão, que tentava se desvencilhar, mas a falta de forças não deixava.

O menino ainda tentou empurrar o irmão, mas este apenas deixou de acariciá-lo para novamente segurar seus pulsos, ameaçadoramente.

- Nii-san...! Eu... N-não..! - Sasuke foi calado por um sentimento de rendição quando o irmão mais velho o prensou contra a pedra.

- Desista. - Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, mordiscando a sua orelha, e que sentiu seu corpo todo esquentar.

Ainda com os pulsos presos por apenas uma mão do _shinobi_, o garoto suspirou como se fosse seu último gesto em vida. Itachi massageava seus mamilos róseos delicadamente. O garoto tentou ainda conter seus gemidos, falhando miseravelmente algumas vezes. Tentou apelar com uma expressão de choro, mas o rapaz já estava perdido no garoto.

Itachi soltou os pulsos do menor, fechou os olhos e entrou na água, deixando o mais novo sem entender. Sasuke arregalara seus olhos o máximo que conseguiu ao sentir a boca do irmão tocar levemente seu membro. Itachi queria lhe matar? Sua situação piorara quando o outro colocou a língua para trabalhar.

Sasuke tentava afastar o irmão com sua pouca força. Sentia que queria se entregar, entretanto sentia também que era errado. Não sabia o que fazer, estava perdido... Queria ser apenas de Itachi, queria que ele o tocasse mais, mas sentia seu coraçãozinho apertar um pouco ao lembrar que ele era seu irmão.

Talvez fosse melhor ele nem ser seu irmão. Seria tão melhor! Poderia ser mais... Livre.

Era o que pensava. Assustou-se quando o irmão começou a movimentar-se. Ele realmente queria ver Sasuke morto.

Na mente de Itachi, talvez morto de prazer.

Talvez.

Sasuke enterrou as unhas na pedra em que estava apoiado e as deslizou nervosamente, fazendo um som angustiante - Um som que refletia exatamente o que sentia. Nunca experimentara aquilo e, de alguma forma estranha, sentia-se bem. Sentia necessidade de respirar mais profundamente, olhar mais precisamente, sentir mais intensamente. Sasuke sentiu o baixo ventre formigar, seus nervos à flor da pele.

Itachi subiu depois de algum tempo, apenas para tomar ar. Olhou o irmão indefeso e sorriu. Sorriu de uma forma que nunca sorrira.

Enfim teria o irmão da exata forma que queria - Que seu lado mais perverso, seu lado mais _cruel_ gostaria. Depois de tanto lutar contra si mesmo, entrara em consenso.

- It-tachi... - O garoto não se preocupou em corrigir seu nervosismo. Nunca havia visto o irmão agir daquela forma, mas algo dentro de si se entregava completamente. Como se realmente pedisse para que o irmão fizesse o que bem entendesse. Como se fosse uma forma de estar à sua altura. Ou pelo menos aos seus pés.

Itachi pôs as mãos nas laterais do menor, perto de suas primeiras costelas, e arranhou com força até a sua cintura. Sasuke gemeu de dor e se encolheu. O mais velho aproveitou a fraqueza e lhe lambeu o pescoço, puxando o rosto do garoto em seguida para cima.

- Você também quer, não é? Só está confuso... - Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto com uma luxúria jamais lhe permitida até então.

Sasuke por um momento parou de respirar.

- N-nii... -Chan... - Nem conseguia falar direito, sua voz falhava e estava em um tom entre o nervoso e o rouco. Depositou sua mão no ombro do outro na tentativa de empurrá-lo, entretanto suas forças estavam a favor do prazer que teria em poucos minutos. Prazer... Nem sabia exatamente o significado dessa palavra direito... Mas sentia que o significado iria ser mostrado, não com palavras, mas do jeito que Itachi estava tentando "explicar".

Sentiu Itachi começar de novo a brincadeira com os lábios. Sasuke não fez nada para impedir. Queria mais do que podia. Muito mais. Mas seu corpo ainda estava sendo guiado pelo sentimento de medo. Tentou empurrar o irmão para deixá-lo pegar o bendito ar, mas Itachi não afastava. Suas línguas ainda brincavam, mas Sasuke perdia o ar que ainda lhe restava.

-P-para!! – Conseguiu um pouco de força e empurrou o irmão, que fez uma cara nem um pouco feliz.

- Não vou parar, Sasuke. Comecei algo... - Falou ao chegar mais perto e arrancou a toalha que o garoto protegia um pouco a parte intima do menino. – E vou terminá-lo.

O moreno mais alto levou sua boca faminta até os mamilos, onde mordeu e lambeu com vontade, fazendo o menor proferir mais gemidos.

-P-por favor... P-páraa... - Ainda sentia muito medo, mas de alguma forma não era de seu irmão.

- Já disse... Não irei parar.

Sasuke se abaixou, tentando se livrar do irmão, mas obteve apenas uma resposta pior. A sensação de tranqüilidade que o outro passava evaporara assim como boa parte daquela água cálida. Itachi puxou o menor com força até uma área das termas onde as pedras eram mais deformadas do que nunca, depositando o menino num dos relevos.

- Sasuke.

- Nii-san... P-por favor…

- Não precisa ter medo. - Olhou para o rosto do garoto tão firme quanto sua voz. Aquilo certamente não foi suficiente para acalmar o garoto, mas silenciá-lo. Itachi olhou para o rosto dócil do irmão mais uma vez, que retribuiu com olhos brilhantes das lágrimas contidas.

- Não ouse tentar me parar da próxima vez.

Um tom forte de ameaça se expandiu pelo sussurrar do mais velho. Sasuke quis por tudo parar aquilo, mas aquela voz gélida retirou toda e qualquer força que lhe restava.

Era seu irmão afinal e precisava confiar nele. Ele o obrigava a confiar.

Itachi deslizou suas unhas pelas coxas e virilha do mais novo, que gemeu baixinho, a coragem completamente arrancada e o medo ainda estagnado em seu peito. Olhava angustiado para o mais velho, que não dava nenhum sinal de misericórdia. Itachi não chegou sequer a tocar mais o membro do menino - Apenas machucava áreas próximas, fazendo-o cerrar os punhos, segurando as sensações. Tinha medo de pô-las para fora.

Itachi beijou o peito do garoto e o abraçou, enterrando as unhas nas suas costas e deixando uma trilha esfolada pela pele. Sasuke gemeu alto quando sentiu o ardor, mas nada fez contra. Nada podia fazer contra. Seu pequeno corpo gritou mais alto deixou duas lágrimas trêmulas escaparem de seu rosto.

Itachi, ao sentir as lágrimas caindo em seu ombro, teve uma imensa vontade de possuí-lo mais, até não ter mais forças para ficar em pé. Chupou sem piedade o pescoço de Sasuke, arrancando um gemido de dor demorado dele. Itachi sentia-se bem, fazendo o outro gemer seu nome e coisas sem sentido. Realmente queria ter o irmão apenas seu – Em compensação, Sasuke sentia-se já cansado. Itachi massageou a entrada do menor, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

Sasuke abraçou o irmão como sem implorasse para que ele parasse. Aquilo o deixava estranho. Começara a delirar, estava ficando esgotado, entretanto seu irmão ainda aparentava estar muito bem.

O menor, corado, sentiu que chegaria até seu limite logo. Era jovem demais para aquilo... Muito jovem.

Mas o real medo de Sasuke era que fossem descobertos, realmente não queria isso. Provavelmente seus pais o odiariam e o mandariam embora de casa... Seus familiares o odiariam. Não queria isso, já bastava o fato de não ser nenhum prodígio. Seria uma vergonha maior... Não mesmo!

O garoto se apertou ao irmão que lhe massageava, mal conseguindo conter o ápice. Falou mais uma vez o nome do irmão, os dedos segurando os cabelos do mais velho com firmeza.

Se fossem pegos, tudo desmoronaria.

No fundo o garoto até gostava de ser possuído daquela forma - Sentia-se realizado ao saber que seu irmão lhe amava por completo, até os extremos, mas ainda tinha medo dos alheios. Perguntava-se como iria encarar o rosto carinhoso de sua mãe sem se lembrar do incesto. Sem pensar que sujava a honra dos Uchihas. Mas por aquele amor desvairado talvez fosse capaz de superar todos os tabus sem nenhum peso na consciência.

Itachi ainda lhe massageava a entrada quando o garoto arqueou os quadris e apertou ainda mais forte a pele branca do irmão.

- It... tachi...

O moreno mais velho puxou o garoto para um outro beijo. O mais intenso o mais profundo. O menor quase não sentia que o outro lhe arrastava para as termas novamente, dessa vez indo mais para o raso, num local ainda mais visível.

- Nii-san... - O garoto quis perguntar o porquê daquilo, mas os lábios do rapaz não deixavam.

Depois de apartar o último beijo, Itachi virou lentamente o irmão e beijou-lhe a nuca. Abraçou-lhe por trás e o fez se apoiar com suas pequenas mãos numa outra pedra. Parecia que a qualquer momento o garoto iria se desmontar.

Itachi acariciou os mamilos do garoto enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de suas costas. Antes de penetrá-lo, sussurrou algumas palavras suficientes para o garoto sentir-se mais quente do que nunca.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. Como nunca amarei ninguém.

O rapaz penetrou sua entrada, suspirando baixo. Sasuke deixou escapar gemidos altos de dor e prazer, arranhando as pedras e se arrepiando ainda mais ao sentir cada estocada do irmão. Seus mamilos, vez por outra, massageados. Sua ereção doía, e o mais velho fez questão de acalmá-la com uma das mãos.

O Uchiha mais velho, a cada gemido do irmão, sentia mais vontade de possuí-lo, mas, não queria machucá-lo tanto. Entrou mais, fazendo o mais novo praticamente gritar, e sentiu novamente a vontade que decidira esconder, de usar mais força, mais velocidade, de possuí-lo voraz. De tê-lo só para si. Porém não o fez.

Não podia.

Sasuke falava palavras desconexas de seus próprios sentidos. De olhos fechados e o rosto muito ruborizado, as unhas riscando as pedras e deixando suas marcas do ato, gemia baixo e alto, também de dor. Por enquanto.  
Seu _aniki_ partiu para leves estocadas. Saia e entrava lentamente até o _seu menino_ se acostumar com os movimentos e o com membro que o possuía carinhosamente.

Sasuke até tentava conter os gritos, mas as sensações não lhe davam chance alguma. Sentiu novamente um medo crescente lhe invadir ao pensar que alguém poderia estar lhe escutando. A mansão dos Uchiha era grande, mas o barulho que faziam também não era nada discreto.

Os movimentos lascivos do irmão realmente lhe desarmavam por completo.

Itachi se sentiu um pouco mais satisfeito ao se unir ao irmão - este tão macio e doce como exatamente imaginava. O rapaz se curvou ainda mais para perto do ouvido do irmão apenas para se limitar em suspirar ao pé do ouvido do mesmo, intensificando os gemidos do mais novo, se é que isso fosse possível.

- Nii-san.. E-eu.. Anh... E-eu v-vou...

- Ainda não, Otouto. - A voz firme lhe eriçou ainda mais e atender ao pedido do mais velho foi um grande sacrifício. Ainda mais depois deste ter agilizado os movimentos, o garoto gritando cada vez mais alto.

Por um longo tempo os lábios do garoto não se encontraram. Respirava fundo pela boca, desejando que aquilo não terminasse nunca, no mesmo tempo que pensava que talvez fosse menos doloroso se aquilo tivesse seu fim. Itachi curvou o quadril, parou de massagear o membro do irmão e o abraçou pela cintura, como se tivesse lhe dado uma permissão. O garoto se deixou levar pelos sentidos, o orgasmo diretamente nas mãos do maior. Este fez o mesmo ainda dentro do garoto, lhe apertando com todos os desejos reprimidos num gesto único.

Sasuke fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento. Apesar de tudo, sentiu como aquilo era bom. Sentia- se realmente amado... Enquanto o irmão saiu do seu corpo.

-I-tachi-nii - Sasuke foi interrompido pelo barulho de vozes. Mas o que?

Seus pais chegaram cedo demais! Itachi, mesmo cansado e querendo ter mais o irmão para si, levantou seu corpo e pegou as toalhas, Sasuke levantou-se junto e pegou uma das toalhas que itachi pegava. De repente percebeu que o cheiro do irmão estava em si. E isso não era muito bom.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Voltamos! Onde estão?!"

A voz da mãe dos correu atrás dos amantes de forma doce como sempre fizera. Os irmãos se entreolharam. Ainda estavam com um com o cheiro do outro e se o sei pai soubesse... Sasuke não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer. Seriam no mínimo esquartejados.

Itachi olhou para o irmão com as características de um digno irmão mais velho, mas o cheiro não enganaria... Respirou fundo, se concentrando, e foi rapidamente buscar algum sabonete. Mesmo que o cheiro estagnasse... Vê-los se lavando seria algo suspeito, mas não estaria tão estampado que ambos tinham chegado a ponto algum. Isso diminuiria ao menos a densidade da reação dos pais.

O rapaz voltou rapidamente, pois o cesto com os produtos de limpeza não estava longe. Sabia que iriam demorar a procurar nas termas já que a casa era grande, e tratou logo de ensaboar o menor.

- Nii-san... Deixa que eu-

- Não. Não quero que sobre pra você.

Sasuke sabia que o irmão se referia ao almíscar, mas não queria deixar que levasse a culpa sozinho. Itachi não parecia se importar com o que o irmão pensava e apenas continuou a ensaboá-lo. Limpava suas costas quando ouviu passos próximos.

"...Droga, demorem só mais um pouco..." - Pensou Itachi, meio aflito e ouvindo os passos se aproximando de onde os irmãos estavam. Usara um pouco de força demais, fazendo o irmão soltar um pequeno gemido de dor e uma súplica "C-cuidado...!" inaudível. Itachi sentiu a mesma vontade inescrupulosa e indevida de beijar o irmão...

-Itachi? Sasuke? - Os citados olharam para o pai, que estava com uma face séria e os olhava como se procurasse um erro nos dois.

-Sim, pai? - Falaram os dois juntos. Olharam-se de esguelha... Agora pareciam mais gêmeos ligados do que qualquer irmão. O pai se limitou apenas a olhar.

-O que estão fazendo? – Na opinião do Uchiha mais velho essa foi a pergunta mais estúpida que seu pai fizera em toda sua vida.

- Tomando banho. – A voz do mais velho soou insolente e calma. Sasuke se virou para ver o rosto do irmão e se lembrou porque o admirava tanto.

- Juntos. – O homem se aproximava com certa ameaça, sua mãe nada disse, mas seu rosto ao longe demonstrava clara preocupação.

- Juntos. – Repetiu Itachi, sem parar de ensaboar as costas do menino, que se deixava levar pelas massagens. Ele bem que merecia uma boa massagem... E era bom que seu pai não cismasse de mandar o garoto sair, pois as marcas dos desejos ainda estavam vermelhas pelo corpo do garoto: Arranhões, chupões, algumas mordidas.

O filho mais velho também se lembrou disso e não pareceu hesitar em momento algum, continuando a ensaboar as costas do garoto com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Seu pai ainda procurava por alguma resposta coerente.

- E-eu que pedi, papai... – A voz tímida do mais novo se manifestou finalmente, atraindo um olhar cortante do paterno, que só faltou usar o _Sharingan_ para ver se havia algo além. – Eu sentia falta do nii-san... E-eu... - O garoto desviou o olhar, apesar de estar contando apenas a verdade.

O olhar severo do pai parecia atravessar o corpo de Sasuke, matando-o. Sentia-se estúpido por gaguejar... Sentia-se fraco por não ser como o irmão, enfrentando o pai sem medos. Um dia talvez fosse como Itachi... E ele teria orgulho. Se seu pai teria, não sabia, mas seu _aniki_ sim.

- S-só..E-estavamos tomando b-banho! T-tem algo de errado..? - Falou com a voz instável entre o alto e o baixo.

- Tem. – E ele só queria arranjar algo para separá-los. - Irmãos não podem tomar banhos juntos! -Itachi encarou o pai com o seu olhar gélido. Sabia que era mentira isso, o velho só queria assustar Sasuke.

-A-ah...- Falou baixinho ao sentir o sabão tocar por onde tinha uns arranhões e Itachi olhou por onde passou e soltou um baixo "_gomen_".

O pai de ambos os olhava sério. Seu olhar era mais afiado do que as _katanas_ que usava em suas missões.

- Vamos, vão lá para dentro e se troquem, teremos uma conversa muito séria.

Os meninos se entreolharam discretamente.

Itachi sorriu em deboche, preparando uma resposta, mas Sasuke o impediu de fazê-lo agarrando a sua mão. Se aquilo continuasse, o que era uma desconfiança se tornaria uma clara certeza.

- N-nii-san.

Itachi suspirou e viu que não havia alternativa.

- Podemos ao menos terminar o banho sem sermos observados como ratos de laboratório? – O rapaz queria esconder as marcas do menor. Seu pai apenas lhe concebeu uma afirmação em claro tom de irritação. Itachi voltou a ensaboar o irmão e o homem se virou para a porta calmamente.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos. – E saiu para ajudar a esposa com as compras. Itachi viu de longe sua mãe sussurrar algo e balançar a cabeça negativamente, tendo em resposta o silêncio impassível do marido.

- Nii-san... Tem marcas por todo o corpo... – O garoto se levantou, sem ser impedido pelo mais velho.

- Use uma blusa de mangas compridas. Isso vai nos causar outra bronca, vão pensar que é indício de gripe... Mas certamente vai ser melhor do que o impacto que causaremos caso percebam o que fizemos.

- Nii-san! – O garoto virou diretamente para o irmão, preocupado, que, depois de verificar que não havia olhar algum, beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.

- Vai dar certo. – Itachi sorriu terno, dando confiança para o menor, que sorriu fracamente. E o sorriso morreu assim que olhara para o caminho que lhe esperava.

Sasuke, vendo que não tinha _mesmo_ alguém por perto, abraçou o irmão carinhosamente, porém logo se afastou e se foi pro quarto, antes que algum ou algo o visse naquele estado.

Itachi, ainda sentindo a pele macia e quente do menor, levantou-se e se encaminhou até seu quarto, ao lado do quarto do amado irmãozinho. Podia ouvir a voz dele segurando os pequenos gemidos de dor enquanto punha sua blusa, passando por todos aqueles 'ferimentos'. Mas que doía tê-los em contato com o tecido da blusa, ah, doía.

Suspirou. Talvez fora meio cruel com as carícias.

Trocou suas roupas e saiu do quarto, dando de cara do seu otouto na porta pronto para invadir o quarto do irmão.

- A-ah.. V-vim ver se já estava pronto... – Falou nervoso. As mãos novamente se entrelaçando.

- Vamos... - Pegou carinhosamente na mão do menor e o puxou levemente, passando pelo longo corredor até chegar ao quarto dos pais, onde largaram as mãos e o mais velho bateu na porta.

A porta deslizou para o lado, revelando a mãe dos irmãos com uma face preocupada. Coração de mãe não erra... E ela sentia que algo estava errado em tudo aquilo. Algo muito errado. E ela pretendia descobrir. A mulher sequer precisou avisar ao seu marido a chegada dos filhos, pois este já estava de pé, esperando que a família se movesse a um dos aposentos da casa. Não era bem uma sala de estudos, mas tinha suas estantes e alguns livros de jutsus, além dos clássicos adornos do clã. Entraram um a um, Sasuke se sentia um criminoso.

A mulher sentou-se ao lado do marido, de joelhos. Os garotos o fizeram em seguida, Itachi em frente ao pai e Sasuke de frente para sua mãe. O garoto menor olhou para o irmão procurando algum traço de insegurança... Mas nada havia lá. Isso o encorajou um pouco.

- Pai. – A voz do filho mais velho iniciou a discussão.

- Itachi... Sasuke... – O pai começou, vagarosamente. As palavras pesavam ainda mais o clima e ambos sabiam que sua mãe estava ali apenas para evitar que alguma desgraça maior ou um descontrole da parte do pai. – Por que as termas?

Sasuke engoliu em seco e olhou para o lado, tímido. Lera alguma vez em um romance de sua mãe sobre um casal que ia para uma terma e resolviam lá suas diferenças. A cena certamente o inspirara para "resolver as diferenças" com o irmão. Realmente resolveram - e foram muito além disso, mas...

- Respondam!! – A voz grossa ecoou com impaciência. Itachi em momento algum pareceu ceder às ameaças do pai.

- E-Eu... Eu quis... E cham-mei o nii-san p-pra tomar o banho c-comigo... – Seu rosto estava baixo, seus olhos se esforçando para encarar o pai, implorando para não ouvir nenhum grito típico "Pare de olhar para o chão!".

- E por que você foi, Itachi? – Sua voz ecoou pela espinha do filho menor, mas não teve efeito algum no mais velho, que respondeu imediatamente sem controlar o atrevimento.

- Porque eu quis.

- Isso não é resposta, Itachi. -Falou rigoroso e impaciente.- Respeite-me.

Mas Itachi continuava calmo - sua calma irritava cada vez mais seu pai. A mulher apenas ficava com aquele rosto materno, preocupada, olhando de filho a filhos enquanto se questionava se seu marido não estava exagerando. Aqueles dois irmãos... Não podiam ter feito nada de errado, podiam?

- ...Querido, não acha que está exagerando...? -Perguntou com certo temor na voz, tendo como resposta um estranho olhar doce.

- Temos que ser rigorosos com nossos filhos para que cresçam e se tornem bons homens.

A mulher fitou o marido, um pouco nervosa, e suspirou. Não podia fazer nada.

- Falem. Por que foram?

Itachi segurou a imensa vontade de rolar os olhos, achando que seu pai estava mais sendo muito mais um incômodo desnecessário do que um "bom pai". Seu pai era tolo... E por que não escutava a mulher? Ficou em silêncio por uns segundos e não sabia por que segurava sua voz. Olhou levemente pro irmão que quase tremia com o olhar severo do pai.

- Eu quis ir, estava com vontade de ficar com meu irmãozinho. _Pai_. - A última palavra soou com certa... Raiva.

Sasuke apenas admirava silenciosamente o irmão por dizer tão calmamente aquelas palavras.

O homem o olhou do rosto às vestes, ainda analisando o rapaz e a resposta que aparentava estar muito falsa.

- Irmãos, quando querem ficar juntos, simplesmente conversam. Não vão tomar banho juntos. - O pai olhou diretamente para o menor, tentando extrair alguma informação deste, mas nada além de um olhar nervoso para o chão lhe foi mostrado.

Mas Sasuke não agia daquela maneira quando estava levando alguma advertência. Normalmente era animado e se esforçava para levar a lição como o irmão, mas daquela vez parecia que aquilo realmente lhe feria. Itachi inclinou o olhar para a esquerda, tentando formular alguma idéia para as próximas perguntas.

- Pois bem... - O olhar do homem da casa ainda perfurava Sasuke, que apertou as vestes. - Quero apenas que saibam que isto definitivamente não me convenceu...

Ambos ficaram calados. Itachi achou que seria insensato iniciar uma briga, já que o homem parecia impaciente demais para tentar extrair algo - E os filhos eram teimosos demais para entregar algo.

- ...E deixo claro que não vou suavizar com a supervisão. Qualquer passo em falso cairá em meu consentimento.

Não houve mais palavras ali, apenas um olhar direto entre o pai e o filho mais velho. O rapaz tentou esconder um esboço de um sorriso quase de deboche, percebido pelo pai que se perguntava se a excelência do filho permitiria algum passo em falso.

- Dispensados.

A mulher da casa se levantou um pouco mais leve por aquilo ter acabado, mas no peito ainda jazia uma insegurança indefinida.

Saindo juntos do quarto depois de receber um ultimo olhar severo do pai.Sasuke ao lado do irmão,foram até o quarto do maior.

-O-obrigado I-itachi –Não possuía mais coragem para chamá-lo de "aniki" ou "nii-san" ou parecidos.O irmão sorriu apenas.

Continua...

Notas:... Esperamos que tenham gostado A,A/ se quiserem mesmo! uma continuação 8D fale pela review huhuhuh

-

:# beijinhos povo!


End file.
